Hylian of the Void
by AIXE5110
Summary: Ocarina of Time/ Majora's Mask Child Link and The Familiar of Zero


The boy stops adjusting his quiver and wears the hood he took out from his satchel. His yellow hood outlining a bunny's ears is worn over his green funnel cap to cover his ears; he usually does so to silence the rustling wind as he rides at break neck speed. The lad's green tunic gleams in accordance to the Hyrulian field he and his trusted filly basks wholly.

"Right, let's go." The boy said tightening up the filly's reins.

The filly neighs in response to his signal and gallops straight towards their unsuspecting target. The Peahat burrows itself nonchalantly in the center of the patch of grass basking in the warm Hyrulian soil; the sun hiding behind the thick afternoon clouds shading it, the fresh summer wind gently blowing its pineapple-like body.

Upon reaching ample reach the boy draws his bow and lets an arrow fly. 'Come and get me.'

The thin whistle alerted the plant and in a blink of an eye it shot up to deflect the arrow with one of its blades. The Peahat retaliated by hovering towards the horse and its rider who, to the plant's confusion, stops a good three dozen meters in front of it.

"Let's go." Her master hooks the reins to her saddle's horn.

And like clockwork, she begins to trot around the plant hovering in place maintaining the distance. The Peahat bid its time as it seems like the filly did not flee, on the contrary it seems to be stalking the oversized pineapple. The Peahat's speed, although slower than a sparrow, is enough to catch up to a rider foolish enough to stick around after threatening it.

The boy lets another arrow fly and is deflected by the plant. But before the hovering pineapple could react three arrows immediately follow and hit the plant's body.

'Now!' The boy pats the filly.

And as if on cue the filly exploded in speed as she gallops around the startled Peahat slowly narrowing their distance. The plant angles its body to face them but another arrow whistles pass to hit one of the arrows previously stuck on its body causing the burrowed arrow to split making a large wound on its body.

"Not enough?" The boy furrows his brow.

The Peahat picks up its pace, its sharp blades rustling the field's grass below. The wound on its body didn't affect it much since its body is harder than it looks. As long as the boy doesn't realize its weak point the Peahat would still have the advantage.

But the Hylian is well aware of the Peahat's weak roots. The oversized pineapple in front of him might think this is the first time they've butt heads but the boy already had laid waste to its kin lots of times before, especially a larger one he encountered in a crevice once. The boy is only trying to see if this Peahat could flinch with such an attack.

'Let's try this then.' Her master held the filly's reins on one hand. "Epona!"

She immediately stopped running circles on the Peahat and dashed diagonally towards the corner of its blades. The plant changes course, trying to ram the seemingly suicidal duo.

The boy let go of the reins and made two arrows fly. "Faster, Epona!"

The Peahat, as expected, swats the arrows without trouble; or so it thought. The oversized pineapple tilts on one side then swerves giving the filly ample time to reach its blind side. The Peahat finally caught up on what is happening; one of its blades is embedded with a large block of ice in its tip.

The boy and his filly, now facing the underside of the Peahat, saw its gaping root by the base. Epona wasted no time gaining towards the weak spot. The boy then draws his bow. The arrow whistled towards the root and suddenly burst into flames.

The Peahat came crashing down towards the victorious duo. Epona kept dashing away from the out of control Pinapple. The filly continues to eye the remnants of the Peahat. 'I had my doubts about beating that crazy plant. But master never failed me before-'

"Epona, look out!" The boy pulled the reins forcibly.

But before the filly could realize what is in front of them the tear is already at arm's length and the horse unwittingly tumble dragging her master along for the ride.

* * *

The pinkette stands at the center of a crowd. She is the last to summon a familiar. But before she starts to make an incantation of any kind she pleads to Brimir, their god. She already prayed so many times before but now that she's about to try and actually summon her familiar it wouldn't hurt to add another to the pile.

'Anyone would do…' She grips her wand tightly with both hands.

'…please give me a strong familiar. One that can take on dragons without so much as a drop of sweat, one that can outdo even the achievements of any of the other students' familiars, one that can make them see that I'm not Louise the Zero.'

She opens her eyes and raises her wand.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

An explosion, one of which she is all too familiar with, erupted and thick smoke filled the vicinity.

"Another failure…" She hung her head down stopping her urge to throw away her precious wand.

She, along with the other students, walks away from the smoke to gather together per order of their professor.

But then it happened: a young Sorrel Chestnut jumped from the smoke!

Louise, to her surprise, observed the horse that burst out: 'It is a filly and is at least four years old. She has white mane running from the polls to the withers swaying in perfect match to her white stockings, but even for a Sorrel her body was redder than usual.'

'You're my familiar?' Louise kept staring at the filly.

The filly continues to rampage throughout the ground; kicking and spinning uncontrollably. The Sorrel then begins to eye its surroundings around and got dazed by the sudden change of scenery. Quickly Epona begins to search for her master.

"Miss Vallière! Please control your familiar." Her professor has seen enough.

"Right-" Louise positions herself on the filly's side and pulls her reins. "Easy girl!"

Epona pulls away from the strange pinkette trying to capture her. She neighs once more and pulls away from her captor. 'Master! Where are you?'

"Familiar, stop!" The pinkette grips the reins tighter. "Please!"

Her professor could no longer hold his ground and attempts to use a sleeping spell to the dazed Sorrel. But before he could finish the incantation a figure leaps past him, lands on the saddle's horn and spoke in a language he couldn't understand. Then, like magic, the filly finally calms down at the sight of the figure.

The smoke clears and all the students present saw the sight: A boy wearing a green tunic and a bright yellow hood stands on top of the saddle's horn. The boy steadily draws his bow towards their professor who, in turn, was aiming for the filly's head; the tip of the staff already glowing. Majority of the students are stunned by the sight.

The pinkette, who is still holding the filly, is paralyzed. She wants to run but her legs are failing her. Louise looks over her professor only to find his sharp gaze staring somewhere above her.

'I've never seen Professor Colbert this serious before…' She slowly look above her to see what is causing such a face from her usually laidback professor. '… a little boy?!'

Jean Colbert is never the one to resort to violence but nevertheless he was still an individual well versed in combat, he is usually not afraid when facing common monsters in the forest outside their academy. But the lad in front of him was a tier higher than his previous encounters. He is not only aiming his arrow towards him, a square-class noble, but also emitting a strong bloodlust.

'To be someone looking around half as young as my students but has eyes of a seasoned warrior.' His heart sank. He then put down his staff and looked at the boy in genuine concern. 'But does this mean Ms. Vallière's familiar is not this mare but this boy?'

The boy withdraws his arrow and put it back to his quiver. The boy drops down to take the filly's reins off the pinkette.

Louise could only hand the reins to the wary child. 'Was he also summoned along the mare?'

The professor quickly nudges his staff to release a spell to the boy. A light green light suddenly surrounds him. It took him by surprise at first but suddenly realizes it did nothing to harm him.

"What'd you do?" The boy drew his bow at lightning speed and aimed at the professor.

"Please be at ease." Colbert raised his hands in resignation. "I only chanted a translation spell."

The boy withdrew his weapon but he didn't leave his guard down.

He is at the center of a large open garden with stone walls. At his other side is a stone building where people keep ogling at the incident happening by the grounds.

"You are now in the Tristain Academy of Magic Mr-"

"Link." The boy smiled at the professor. "Please call me Link."

'This time he didn't attack Epona.' The boy holds back his prior bloodlust.

"Mr. Link then..." The professor notices how calm the boy looks. "… I am Professor Jean Colbert, pleased to meet you."

"Same." Link nodded.

"How did you end up here, if you don't mind me asking Mr. Link?"

"I was riding Epona when a hole on thin air suddenly came in front of us." Link scratched the back of his head.

"I see." Colbert nods his head. "It seems you were summoned here."

"Right…"

'He's not surprised?'

"Today is our school's springtime summoning day. Miss Vallière there was the one to summon you and your mare."

Link can only nod. He doesn't understand one bit about what the professor is talking about. Link knows how to use magic but his knowledge is from The Great Fairies. What he can come up with is that the spell must be similar with Farore's wind; which is also a spell that grants him warping abilities.

"What is the meaning of this Professor Colbert? Who is this commoner child?" Louise finally spoke.

'Who-'

"I do not understand this myself, Miss Vallière. But it seems he is indeed your familiar." Jean said patting Link's shoulder. "Now please continue with the ritual."

"So Louise the Zero summoned a commoner? And a child at that…?" One of the students in the peanut gallery said.

"You're on a whole other level Zero." Another one blurted out.

Some of them are laughing and the rest kept murmuring.

Louise flinches at the rebuke but continue to speak. "Professor Colbert, how can this be? We cannot just take this as a matter of fact! This child's family might be worried that he has disappeared."

'A child familiar-? That might as well be called slavery!' Louise didn't bother to add but is disturbed by the thought nonetheless.

'Miss Vallière raised a good point. And the longer we waste time the more worried his parents might worry.' Colbert thought. 'This is the first time this sort of situation aroused, Osmond might be a bit lenient on the decisions he would make. The worst case scenario is that we would disregard our tradition and let Miss Vallière summon another familiar after we settle the child's situation.'

"I understand." Jean waves his hand to the other students. "Everyone, please return to your classrooms. I have immediate matters to attend to."

The students disperse at the order but the gossip about what happened didn't cease.

"Miss Vallière, please come with me to the headmaster's office." He begins to walk. "Mr. Link, would you kindly come with us to meet our headmaster? We can talk about what to do with your current circumstance."

"Sure." Link patted Epona's head. He opens his satchel and takes a bundle of carrots and gives it to the filly. "Behave. I'll be back in a bit."

She neighs and proceeds to eat the bundle when the three walk inside the academy building.

'This is certainly is different than last time…'

Link walks along the Professor and the pinkette. From what he can gather they didn't summon him because of his title as a Hero but rather on a lottery summoning ritual.

He observes the students they pass while walking towards the headmaster's office. Link understands what a familiar to these people are since his village also practices a similar culture. But instead of being chosen by a fairy they will summon a random creature.

'It seems hylians weren't supposed to be summoned.' But if Link was to understand anything about the will of gods and goddesses: it's that they don't just pull him into another kingdom just for kicks and giggles. His experiences with Termina were more than enough for him to understand the fact.

'If they'll need help like in Termina, I won't have any choice…'

The pair in front of him stops at the end of the large hallway. There he sees a large door and beside it a small cubicle where a lady in dark blue robes with a purple cape sat silently. The boy found her pretty. She is writing something in her desk.

"Miss Longueville, is Headmaster Osmond inside?" A cracking sound was heard.

Link trace the sound only to see it's the quill Miss Longueville is writing with.

"Unfortunately." The lady motions them to enter.

Link curiously stares at the broken quill as he passes the lady's desk. She looks at Link in turn but gives him a gentle smile. Link gives her a vibrant smile as well and enters the room.

He gives the room a good look and sees a ton of books in shelves and piled on the floor. The man who Links expects to be the headmaster is curling down and rubbing his swollen cheeks. Professor Colbert then clears his throat and the man turns and looks at them in surprise.

"Professor Colbert and Miss Vallière?" The bearded old man paused. "What has happened this time?"

Link kept looking around as the two told the headmaster the events prior. Link's attention turns to a corner of the room where two piles of books are clearly arranged to make a narrow path to the wall. The wall itself has the same wallpaper as the rest of the room but that doesn't stop the curiosity lingering in his head.

"This is a most unusual incident indeed. It's good that you reported to me at the earliest, Colbert." Osmond twirls his beard and looks at Louise. "Will you agree to let your familiar return home, if he so wishes, Miss Vallière?"

Louise kept her head down. 'Just when I finally got a familiar it turned out to be a child.'

"My pride as a noble cannot allow a child to be my familiar-" She grips the hem of her skirt. "I can proceed with my studies without a familiar, Headmaster."

"You are truly a model among nobles, Miss Vallière." Osmond nodded. "But fear not, I will allow you to summon once again if the time is ripe."

Louise eyes lit up at his words. "Thank you, Headmaster!"

'I can still prove myself!' She clenches her fists.

"Now, Mr. Link I presume-" Osmond looks in bewilderment at the boy.

The other two turns to look at what caused their Headmaster to become silent. Link stands in front of a wall and is staring at the wall using a purple Magnifying Glass. Louise cocks her head on one side at the odd sight. Colbert was eyeing the item in boy's hands as it seems to emit a strange energy. But the one worrying most is Osmond.

"Mr. Link, may I ask what are you looking over?" A bead of sweat dripped down Osmond's head.

"There's a door over here." Link skims his hand on the wall's surface. "But I can't open it, don't know why. These invisible doors usually open when I touch or push over it."

'How did he see through the square-class illusion spell that I cast over it?'

"What is that item in your hand, Mr. Link?" Colbert walks over to Link.

"Ah. You mean the lens of truth? I can see over illusions and stuff." Link kept staring at the wall. "What's behind this door Mr. Headmaster?"

"It's the school's storage room, Mr. Link." Osmond muses at Link.

"Gotcha." Link steps back from the wall. 'He probably doesn't want me to look inside.'

"I'm curious at that lens of truth, Mr. Link." Colbert eyed the item. "Who, if I may be so bold, had given this to you?"

"I found it in on the bottom of the well in Kakariko Village." Link reminisce his previous adventures. "I had to take it again when I lost my other lens after I got back home from Termina."

"Kakariko Village?" Louise looked at the rambling boy.

Link tosses the lens to Colbert who frantically caught it. "Yep. Don't ask me how I managed to drain the well."

Colbert tries to use the lens just like how he saw Link do a while ago. "Interesting! Look at this Old Os-!" He then clears his throat. "I mean, please take a look at this, Headmaster."

"Hm. It's interesting indeed." Osmond nodded in agreement. But then he turns to Link in haste. "Young man, please be at ease here. I apologize we trailed off our discussion but please make yourself at home here before we proceed to inquire you any further."

Link couldn't help chuckling at the mages who kept tinkering with the lens. "I'll do just that, Mr. Headmaster."

Link proceeds to sit on a couch beside one of the large windows. "Big sis, here!" Link pats the empty side of the couch.

"Okay." Louise sat beside Link. "Link, is it? I'm Louise de La Vallière."

"That's too long. I'll call you Big sis instead!" He removes his bunny hood. 'My head is sweating a bit; the air here is a lot warmer than Hyrule field.'

Link also removes his funnel hat to let his blonde hair cool off. He tosses his hood inside his satchel. "By the way, Bis sis. How-" Link paused to see Louise's paling face looking right back at him.

"You okay, Big sis?" Link reaches out his hand to Louise but the lady shook in reflex. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The other pair stops looking at the lens to look at them only to be shocked as much as Louise. Colbert's face went pale but he immediately made a stern face. Osmond made a curious face.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Link raises his eyebrow at the sudden mood change. 'Ah! I forgot-'

"Link, y-you-" Louise choked on her words. "Your ears-"

"Yes?" Link squint his eyes. "What about my ears?"

"Mr. Link. Are you an elf?" Colbert finally shot.

As an elf, this would be a colossal problem for Tristania, no, Halkeginia as a whole. Just the thought of an elven child taken from his family to become a familiar; a war is the least of their concern.

"No, I'm dressing like a Kokiri but I'm not one." Link could only cock his head to one side. "Do you have anything against the Kokiri?"

'Kokiri?' Osmond pondered. 'Is that what elves refer to themselves?'

"But, your ears-" Louise pointed at Link's side.

"You're wondering why they're not like yours?"

They nodded.

"I'm a hylian. Of course they would be pointy like this."

"What is a Hylian?"

"What'd you mean? A Hylian is a Hylian." Link furrowed his brows. 'They don't know about Hylians?'

Osmond raises his hand. "Let us start from the beginning, Professor Colbert, Miss Vallière."

The two become silent. Louise nodded.

"You guys are weird." Link furrows is brow.

"Forgive us for being apprehensive upon learning your heritage, Mr. Link." Osmond continues. "Our continent of Halkeginia has a dark history of elves."

'So that's why they attacked me so suddenly last time…'

"Wait a minute, Halkeginia?" Link's eyes tick at the old man's words. "Mr. Headmaster, can you hand me a map; the biggest one you have?"

Link's expression shifts to a stern one. Seeing the boy's sudden change of tone Old Osmond nods and takes one of the scrolls in bundle with dozens of others. He clears his long table in the center of the room and motioned the others to come. "This is the largest map in my possession Mr. Link."

Link looks at the map in full attention, his nonchalant expression from earlier gone replacing it a sharp observant gaze. His gaze shifting through the charts are far from a novice's.

The young Vallière can only stare to him in astonishment.

'Just like earlier…'

Then an image flashes in her mind: An old memory of her fiancé staring at a map much like the boy is now, eyes darting through the nooks and lines in the chart, hands spread apart. The pinkette's face flushes red at the thought and looks down before the other two could see her.

The two elderly sizes the lad.

'What an interesting boy…'

'Not only could he draw a bow like a hunter but he's also keen at reading charts…'

The kingdoms present, the layout, even the edges of the map would entail any detail to make Link realize his current detailed location on what direction he is from Hyrule. Although he can't read the texts, every visual crag and crevice in the charts didn't give him any light, which could only mean one thing…

"So that explains it. I'm in another world." Link clenches his fists. 'That's why I only went back till that point.'

* * *

The three looking at the hylian didn't utter a word. But at Link's declaration they could not say silent any longer.

"What do you mean, Mr. Link?" Osmond was the first to inquire.

"This is the only explanation, Mr. Headmaster." Link raised his head to meet theirs. "I have memorized Hyrule's map. Even the continents near it I've visited them once or twice but I couldn't even see how your map would fit mine."

"Hyrule?" Colbert asked.

"Here…" Link rustles through his satchel to pull out thick folded charts and lays them to the table. Osmond opens the charts and begins to observe. "…see?"

"With all the things you have pulled in and out of that satchel Mr. Link; that is no ordinary bag, is it?" Colbert noticed.

"Hm? This is a bottomless satchel I got before I went on my first adventure." Link pats his trusty satchel. "I don't know how it works exactly but I only use it to store my stuff. And also equip my gear quickly when I need to."

"Like weapons?" Louise couldn't let that slide. "I know elves live long but how old are you, Link?"

"I told you Big sis, I'm not an elf." Link shook his head. "I'm only eleven this year."

"I suppose we are to believe you now, Mr. Link." Osmond said. "I know you did not lie just now. Which means you, Hylians, may look like elves but grow just like humans."

"And there is also the matter of these charts, I may be unable to read the language but I know it didn't show any signs to connect to ours." The bearded mage chuckles at his acceptance of the fact. "You, Mr. Link, have traveled across worlds to be summoned as Miss Vallière's familiar."

"Yep." Link swipes his charts and places them back to his satchel.

The other three darts their gazes to him.

"That's it?"

Link looks at the surprised pinkette. "What's it?"

"That's how you react to all that? That's it?" Louise can't make head or tails why she is upset either but she doesn't bother to stop her rant. "Link, you are an eleven year old kid trapped in another world! What about your family? Your parents are worried sick right now looking for you!"

"You have been rather calm about it, I can honestly admit. Mr. Link." Colbert added.

"As for my Parents, they're already dead." Link said as if it's a matter of fact. "There was a war within Hyrule before and my dad died fighting. My mom was able to hide me to the Great Deku Tree before she followed as well."

Everyone went silent.

"I'm sorry." Louise covers her mouth with her hands.

"I couldn't really know them so it didn't affect me much." Link scratches the back of his head. "I was living with the Kokiri so I didn't even know about them till recently."

"You kept saying Kokiri, what are they?" Louise asks.

"They're actual elves." Link smiled. "They look like kids but actually are elves that don't age, or so they told me. They've been looking like kids way before I've been living with them so I guess they didn't lie about that."

"You've met many hardships, Mr. Link." Colbert gives him a solemn look.

"You got that right!" Link chuckles at his words. "First I got sucked in that incident with Ganondorf without even much as a say on it and after that I got into that whole fray with Termina. You could say I've been around with these sorts of things."

"Ganondorf? Termina?" The three looks even more confused.

Link didn't like recalling his bout with the Dessert King so he told them about his fray in Termina instead.

"This isn't the only time you went to another world?" Colbert couldn't hide his excitement.

"Yep, although that world had lots of things similar with Hyrule; this doesn't have any similarities at all."

"You're quite the adventurer, Mr. Link." Osmond couldn't hide his laugh.

"Of course!" Link let out a smile at his words. "After all I'm the He-"

"Headmaster!" Louise suddenly realizes. "What are we supposed to do now?" She looks at Link with concern.

The other two caught on and pondered as well. The deafening silence lasts for a while.

"Do you want return home, Mr. Link?" Osmond finally said.

"Of course I do. I have things to settle there." Link gazes to the window outside. 'Navi…'

'I don't think they have any problems in this world.' Link ponders. Unlike Termina, this world doesn't seem to have an air of urgency to it. 'Then I need to go back home soon.'

"Unfortunately, we do not have a spell to return you back. So until we can find a way-"

"It's alright, Mr. Headmaster. Just give me a map of this place and I'll find a way back myself."

The three went silent.

"I can defend myself just fine, you know." Link summons his Gilded sword and Hero's Shield and grips them in a pose. "I've done this before after all."

Osmond didn't bother to hide his surprise at Link's display.

Colbert looks solemn.

Louise stares at Link in awe.

"I'll only annoy you with my problem, you know." Link puts his weapons to his back and grabs the map on Osmond's table and proceeds to walk out the door. "I'll see you again someday."

"Wait!"

Link turns to see Louise who is blocking at the door. "I won't allow you!"

"What'd you mean, Big sis?"

"Miss Vallière-"

"I can't let you walk off to Brimir knows where when I am the one who summoned you into this mess!" Louise grips the hem of her skirt. "I'm coming with you."

"I can't do that, Big sis. I might need to fight and I don't know if I can protect you-"

"No! You listen to me. You're my responsibility." She stares at the boy. 'Rule of Steel… Rule of Steel…'

Link sighs at Louise. 'She keeps treating me like a kid.' But he can't help feel warm at her concern.

"Mr. Link, we are also against you setting off alone." Osmond nods to Colbert. "Although we cannot send anyone to help find a way for you to go back-"

"You don't have to-"

"What was that?" Louise shoots him a glare.

Link pouts and looks away from the girl.

"I propose you wait for our vacation to set off in a few months." Colbert steps forward. "I will accompany you on this quest."

Link sizes Colbert then sighs in resignation. "Okay, if a combat teacher will help me then I can wait for a couple of months, I think."

"We don't have any combat classes here…" Louise didn't quite get what Link meant.

"You don't?" Link tilts his head. "But he-"

"Now that's settled, Miss Vallière. Would you kindly accommodate Mr. Link in your room for the meantime? I allow you to skip your afternoon classes to give you ample time to him sorted out with everything." Osmond utters quickly.

"I-"

"You can treat Mr. Link here as your temporary familiar, I suppose." The old man chuckles at his own words. "Off you go now."

"Here you go, Mr. Link." Colbert returns Link's lens.

Link shuffles it back to his satchel.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Link?"

"Mm?"

"I would suggest you keep wearing your bunny hood to avoid any further misunderstandings with the student body." The old mage twirls his beard.

"Please, it's for your safety." Colbert added.

"S-sure thing." Link puts in his green cap and places his bunny hood over it.

"Thank you, Mr. Link."

"Okay. I'll see you around!"

"Please excuse us, Professor Colbert, Headmaster Osmond."

The two reluctantly steps outside. The large doors slams shut to leave the two mages to ponder over Link's observation over Colbert.

"A combat teacher, was it?"

"That boy is sharp." Colbert's sweat falls down.

"I'll say."

"I never was able to tell you this, Headmaster. But when he stepped forth to aide his mare, as he drew his bow at me he also shot me a thick bloodlust." Colbert said. "It was as if he was a bona fide hunter."

"Also he was able to use that Lens of Truth." Osmond adds. "It was consuming our willpower as we continued to channel its uses."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes." Osmond finally said. "He is most likely a mage as well, Mr. Colbert."

"So he really is an elf!"

"Not necessarily. I have not felt any lie from any of the things he said." Osmond is old not dumb, of course he can sense if one is bending the truth.

"Then how could he have failed to mention that he was a mage as well?"

"He did not think he would have needed to mention it, most likely. He didn't find it any concern to reveal his ears as well, right?"

"He was being straightforward to everything, I had to admit." Colbert sighs. "I wonder who Mr. Link is back in his world."

"He has multiple magical items with him; he is well versed with chart-reading…"

"He seems to also practice archery, and I do not think he uses his arrows for hunting petty game."

"And he also held his sword and shield like a master would. Not to mention an adorned sword and shield isn't something a child like himself would be wielding casually." Osmond laid Link's bizarre foundation. "A child noble would be an understatement. But a knight at his age would be-"

"Should we observe him for now?"

"Or just ask him straight out." Osmond raises his finger. "He seems to be nonchalant about us knowing a lot of things about him."

Colbert chuckles at his words. "I suppose so, keeping some sort of hidden agenda from him felt a bit odd for me."

* * *

"You stay here, I'll go check on your mare."

"I can-"

"Stay _here_."

"Yes ma'am…"

Louise closes the door shut.

"Stingy..." Link scratches his head. "...now what to do?"

Link looks around the pinkette's room. It is about the same size as his house back home, although in his house he only has the basic essentials: a bed, a wash nook, a table and a chair.

Louise's room, however, is fully furnished along with a wooden wardrobe, a glass cupboard and a mirrored dressing table. By the door is a round table with two chairs. Link walks to what he think is a large window, but here he finds instead a false balcony where the boy opens to find a railing with a view of an open courtyard.

"Wow." Link basks on the breeze rushing inside. 'It kind of reminds me of Zelda's balcony, but a lot smaller.'

Link looks over the courtyard to find a person guiding a filly he's all too familiar with to the back of the building. 'Was that Big sis?'

"I can check on Epona a bit later, I guess." Link glances toward the table set. 'Now, what do I do?'

A thought suddenly rushes into his mind, _'Treat your weapon as your kin and it will save your skin.'_

"Other world or not, I still can't escape from you, Impa."

Link places his satchel on the table and takes a piece of cloth and his _Hero's Bow_ from it. He puts his weapons on the table as well then lays his trusty satchel beside a patch of hay. _'Does big sis also own a cow? Awesome! I haven't restocked my Lon Lon Milk in a while.'_

Link returns to sit in one of the chairs. The busy adventurer occasionally cleans his gear but the ones that gets dirty quickly are the ones he uses the most. Link yawns but proceeds to clean his weapons.

After a while of cleaning his weapons Link leaves them on the table. "I'll continue cleaning you guys up in a bit."

Link yawns for a second time. "When is Big sis going to be back?"

The lad looks around to look and notices the queen size canopy bed. "Well, Mr. Headmaster _did_ say to make myself feel at home…"

Link then removes his boots and back scabbard to proceed in diving into the bed.

"These are so soft!" Link hugs the pillows and rolls around messing up the sheets. An idea then pops up on the lad's mind.

Link stands up on the bed and jumps up and down. The boy's laughter echoes throughout the room as he jumps higher and higher.

After a couple dozen or so jumps Link jumps for the last time and lands belly flop on the bed. Not noticing himself getting drowsy Link then falls asleep.

Link then feels a presence beside him. _'W-whose there?'_

He sluggishly moves his head up to find a silhouette illuminated by a lamp. "Saria-?"

"You sure took your time sleeping on _my_ bed." Link then shook his head to realize it is Louise wearing a light blue nightgown draping to her knees.

"Ah. That's right…" Link gives Louise a smile and sits up. "Sorry, Bis sis. I just dozed off…"

"I don't mind." Louise said. "But our food here is getting colder by the minute so I'm only a bit peeved."

"You could've eaten first, you know."

"What kind of host eats before their guest?"

"I don't know…"

"That was rhetorical…"

"Hm?"

"…never mind."

Link stretches his arms. "How long have you been waiting, Big sis?"

"Take a look outside."

Link does so and finds that it is already nighttime.

"Haha."

"Don't _'haha'_ me, idiot." Louise motions to the unoccupied chair opposite to her.

Link nods and walks toward his place at the table. Link then sits and looks at the food.

"Wow." Link eyes the mini-feast in front of him.

Link is sure that the dishes in front of him is clearly for higher class individuals. He doesn't even know the names of most of them, although doesn't lessen its appetizing look. Link continues to stare at them.

"Go on." Louise starts to slice one of the dishes.

"Okay!" Link eats aimlessly at the feat in front of him. _'I haven't had food like this since I visited the castle.'_

Louise observes Link while he eats. Link's etiquette is enough to naturally make him use the utensils, but not enough to lessen the over noise. His spoon would hit the rim of the soup bowl occasionally and tiny specs would drip on the edge of the table.

' _He eats like a commoner.'_ Louise continues to eat silently.

"Stupid, you're too noisy."

Link looks down. "Sorry."

Louise holds her utensils in front. "Here, mimic me."

Link's face lit up and does the same. Louise continues to teach Link the etiquette her mother taught Louise years ago.

After a while Link's noise drastically lessens. "Hey, you already got the hang of it."

"Big sis?" Link faces the pinkette. "How come you're so stiff and all when we were talking to Mr. Headmaster?"

"Because he is the most respected individual in this academy. Wouldn't you do the same to your elders?"

"The great Deku tree doesn't really like us being stiff like that."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I sure miss him."

A long silence follows as the two continues to eat.

"Please let me say this properly, Link. I deeply apologize I dragged you into this mess." Louise finally says and bows to the boy.

"You don't have to do that, you know!" Link continues to eat. "I already told you I used to this sort of thing. But I don't really know what to do here…"

"What do you mean?" Louise raises an eyebrow.

"You know how I told you guys about Ganondorf and Skull Kid, right?"

Louise nods. 'He really insists those things to be a fact…'

"I got dragged into a mess like that when that place need someone to save it. I don't think this place has that sort of problem."

"I do not know about your previous escapades, Link. But you were supposed to become my familiar."

"Like a partner?"

"More like a servant. A slave-er, pet, to their master." Louise twirls the spoon around her cup of tea.

"Haha. A person pet?" Link finishes eating leaving none in his plate. "You guys really are weird!"

"Idiot!" Louise retorts. "People aren't even supposed to be summoned! My classmates all have beasts as familiars."

"So that means you're better!" Link's eyes sparkle. "I mean, a person is definitely better than just an animal, right?"

Louise sighs. "You don't have any clue on how these things supposed to go…"

"Listen, Link. A mage's strength is measured on how strong their familiars are." Louise takes a sip. "How would you think my classmates would feel when I summoned a child as opposed to- oh I don't know- a Dragon familiar!?"

'But I can take down something like that anytime!' Link holds his thoughts to himself. 'I don't think she believes me anyway.'

"Enough of that. I'm going to bed now." Louise then realizes and goes flush red. "Y-you can j-join me if you wan-"

The pinkette musters herself to look at the boy; only to find him beside the hay stack and laying out what seems to be a makeshift bed attaching a blanket on it as well with a thin roll of the same material in its front to lay out a pillow. It is a sizable bedroll that would amply cover the short boy.

"Is that made out of wolf-skin?"

"Yep. Though I didn't actually made them, I only got the materials." Link smiles at the flush red lady. "I don't think sleeping beside you is good..."

Louise blinks and finds Link suddenly in front of her; poking at her redden cheeks. "Especially if you keep getting red like that the entire evening."

"A-awaa…" Staring at Link's clear Blue eyes Louise stutters and reflexively punches him the face.

Link, however, sees her fist and cocks his head to the side to dodge the punch.

"Wha-"

"Sorry, Big sis. I got carried away…" Link looks at her sheepishly scratching his head. "You're like Zelda when I went over for a sleepover. Haha."

"I-idiot, I almost punched you! It's a good thing I missed."

"I _was_ the one that dodged…"

"The point _is_ you almost got hurt. Please be mindful of these things next time."

"But I saw your embarrassed face!" Link goes to his bedroll to finish setting it up. "I wish I could've pictographed it though…"

"You cheeky little-" Louise then breaths in and out. ' _Calm down…calm down…_ '

Link then notices something and opens the false balcony. "Epona? How come she's up this late?"

Louise tucks herself to bed. "Just let her be, she probably needs to let off some steam."

"Then I'll just play her favorite songs." Link balances himself on the guardrail and reveals a shiny blue round item.

"What's that?"

"It's an ocarina. I play songs with it."

"So you're a musician as well?" Louise eye Link's strange instrument.

"Yep, I didn't have much to do before I went adventuring so Saria taught me how to play an ocarina."

"Saria?"

"She's a Kokiri, and my best friend." Link stares at the two moons outside. "I bet she's worrying over nothing again."

"Any friend would, you know."

"Haha, I guess. Saria freaked out so much when I was asked by the great Deku tree she gave me her…song…" Link ponders. 'Wait a minute…'

"Link?"

* * *

Link then plays his instrument; Link embedding magic into each note. The ocarina glows faintly green and Link tries to talk in his mind.

'Saria?'

'Link? Oh goddesses! Where are you? Are you safe!? You said you'd finally be back from adventuring by tonight! Please Link I-'

'Haha. I'm happy to hear a familiar voice…'

'Please tell me you're safe…'

'I am…'

'Thank the goddesses! Come home soon, please. I know your destiny is to be a hand for others but I want to see you again.'

'I think you'll have to wait for me a bit more, Saria.'

Link explains his current situation to his old friend.

'I'm a kokiri, Link. Time isn't a problem for me. But you're a hylian and-'

'I promise to stay safe, Saria.'

'Also please tell Impa about me, Zelda might worry over-'

'Nope.'

'Wha-'

'Let her worry for a bit more…'

'Saria? You sounded like you were pouting just now.'

'I don't know what you _mean_ by that, Link.'

'Haha. I'm glad you're the same as always.'

'L-link… Please come home soon… Kokiri village isn't the same if you're away.'

'Thanks, Saria… Also please take care of my cow for me please!'

'Geeze… Link, I-i…'

'Yes?'

'No… It can wait…'

'Then I'll see you home soon.'

'Take care, Link.'

* * *

Link sighs deeply.

"You look relived all of a sudden." Louise stares at the boy. 'He was playing that song over and over then suddenly sighed as if some load was lift from his shoulders.'

"It's nothing, Big sis…" Link smiles at her.

"You really are being too calm about this, Link. I don't think I'll be this calm if I'm in your shoes."

"Don't beat yourself thinking about it, Big sis. Mr. Colbert is helping me after your sem…um…"

"Semester…"

"Right! And before that happens. I won't be going anywhere!"

"Okay…okay…" Louise blinks a few times. "Thank you, Link."

"No problemo!" Link gives her thumbs up.

"Honestly, Link. You're very courageous for your age. When I was your age, I would only be playing pranks with my best friend and that's about it."

"If you're used to these sort of things like me, Bis sis, I'm sure you'll also be brave."

"Like you'd be dauntless to jump off a cliff again just because you already fallen once before."

"Well… the triforce also helps."

"Triforce?"

"It's the essence of the goddesses that made Hyrule, I have one of-"

"What!?"

"Yes?"

"There's only one god, and it's Brimir."

"I don't know who that is… but if you're talking about gods and goddesses, there are a lot of 'em, you know?"

"We've venerated Brimir, and only him, for over thousands of years. What you're saying is basically blasphemy, Link."

"I don't care since I don't know anything about him. But the golden goddesses helps me lots of times!"

"So you've met them!?"

"Nope."

"Then how can they help you if-"

"The great fairies always tells me that the magic they taught me are a gifts from the goddesses passed on to me since they can't pull away from their current state-"

"You can use Magic!?"

Louise jumps out of her bed.

"Of course I can. Can't you?"

"I…"

"You _did_ summon me, right?"

"Yes…?"

"What's with that vague answer…"

"I've been failing at magic as long as I can remember, Link. That's why I don't quite have that much of an expectation of myself."

Link looks at the pinkette looking down gripping the hem of her skirt.

"I was a failure in the kokiri village as well, you know…" Louise eyes shoots up to look at the boy. "…we have a tradition: that a fairy picks a kokiri to be their partner."

"A fairy?"

"Yep. And for the longest time I never had one! My friends doesn't mind but one guy, Mido, always rubs in on my face that I don't have a fairy."

"What a pillock!"

Link snorts at the retort. "If only you could meet him."

"But why won't a fairy choose you, Link? You're even better than most of my classmates here!"

"It's because I'm not a Kokiri…"

Louise could only stay silent.

The boy couldn't handle the silence any longer. "Big sis, you want to see my magic?"

Louise nods furiously.

Link puts his palm out and casts a spell. A gentle ball of flame kindles in front of the petite mage, her mouth agape. "This is Din's Flame, the Great Fairy of Power said this is Goddess Din's gift. You can touch it, you know. It won't burn anything till I let it."

Louise holds her hands out to scoop the ball of fire from Link's palm. The astonished pinkette caresses the warm ball and tosses it up and down carefully. Link looks at her and sees her demeanor changing from earlier.

Her supposedly strict atmosphere earlier is now gone and is replaced by a very childish squeal of joy from her playing with the tiny ball of flame.

"This is amazing, Link!" Louise skips towards him and shows him the flame ball. "Not only can you cast magic without a wand. Even Zerbst can't make a flame that burns only what its caster wills!"

Link chuckles at his excited friend. "Who?"

"She's a classmate of mine. She prides herself on how mighty her fire magic is all the time." She scoffs. "But compared to Elder Sister Éléonore…"

Links muses at the stories Louise tells him. About her strong willed mother and her sisters. How she would hide under her bed to hide from their wrath then she goes out without permission to play with her best friend. And how her father would pretend to be innocent to avoid suffering the same fate as her. And how after all that her Big sister Cattleya would give her a lullaby to make her sleep.

"You have a very caring family, Big sis." Link stares vacantly at her.

"I suppose, Big sis Cattleya would constantly tell me that mother cares for me despite her demeanor."

"Having a family…" Link lets off a soft murmur. "… I wonder what that feels like."

The pinkette hears the lonely boy's mutter. Having been caught off guard, she stammers. "Ah! I-I um… I…"

Link sighs at the thought and looks out the window to see his mare still galloping around the grounds. "I'm going to check on Epona. I'll see you in a bit, Big sis."

Link goes out leaving Louise to ponder on the boy's yearnings.

"He can use magic..." Louise stares at the shut door till the light sound of footsteps disappears completely. "...so he's no commoner."

The young Vallière collapses into her bed thinking about the very strange boy.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **3/26/17:**

Hey! This is the first story I've ever published and I don't think this is the first LoZ + FoZ crossover ever. I've even read a lot of them in this site alone. I just needed something to exercise my writing skills ever since I quit the university publication (Which is over a year now and I'm missing writing stuff down and letting people read them). So I may be rusty... please be lenient.

Also I would like to mention English isn't my mother tongue so if anything seems off: problems with the grammar, spelling, verb tenses, or just something odd about the way I put something. Please feel free to correct me, I would rectify it at the earliest.

Also if you have anything to say about the lore and continuation, the way the events unfolded, or simply don't like it I would appreciate it if you would leave a review.

 **[P.S.]**

If anyone was wondering what was the song that I called 'A journey's Reminiscence' it's the title theme for OoT. You know, that one with Epona galloping in the background. It would've been odd to name it 'title screen theme' on the story so I just let my inner 8th-grader self come up with the name. Sorry I didn't put this tidbit beforehand.

 **3/28/17:**

Thanks for the reviews!~ I'm glad the responses were positive.

Concerning Link's ear, I have something up my sleeve so don't you worry. It took a while for me to piece up a scene considering I did not start off with them seeing his pointy danglers. But I'll try my best to not screw it up!

Most of the pieces I've written back then were short stories, disregarding the obligatory essays and news articles, so that's probably why the story seemed to have its pace notched up a bit. I have no excuse. But seeing as I don't plan on finishing the story in just a few chapters I'll try to change my storytelling pace.~

Again reviews are greatly appreciated!~ (Every-time a review comes in I do a fist pump.)

 **4/2/17:**

Sorry I didn't update it for the past few days. I already had the stuff written but I couldn't give a final polish since my brother's graduation is coming up and they needed more people to help out so I volunteered. New reviews keep piling up. I've read them all and I'm very glad I've received many positive reviews.

I'll make improvements to the story content in light to any and all reviews. I take my time in writing the improvements and try my best to still retain the current flow of events already written beforehand so if I won't be able to post the changes right away, my apologies in advance.

Also big shout out to 'formerlyarandomreviewer' for that concise criticism. I'm very happy you pointed all that out else I would still be in the dark about all of that.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated!~

 **4/11/17:**

After looking up ways to improve my almost-nonexistent-writing skills. I'm currently in the work of rewriting the story based on the reviews you guys put out.

I won't get rid of the parts that I enjoyed from the original. The part I'm going to insert however is the part about Link's ear.

I'm mostly correcting my awkward writing tendencies, inconsistent grammar, and logorrhea (my prime offense). I do hope I'll be able correct most of the writing mistakes I had made. I'll most likely be able to post the improved chapter in a few days.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated!~

 **5/18/17:**

I rewrote the whole thing. Haha.~

Instead of going full 'Memento' on it I just made it simpler events that'll be happening will be more or less the same as before but I'll be adding some stuff as I write along.

Rest assured the events in the previous version that already happened but hasn't been written yet on this rewrite will still be written; I'll even improve it to the best of my ability.~

Sorry to the guys who got used to my initial chapter but I already decided to rewrite it. (Although I don't really think you'll miss it too much.)

As always reviews are greatly appreciated!~

 **[P.S]:** Sorry about that previous post. (The one with "IMpressive.") My younger brother hijacked my account and posted that review while I was away. I don't know how to get rid of that post so I put this thing up instead.

 **6/5/17:**

I've made a few edits here and there. Nothing much to say except I've added some stuff again.

Thanks to the positive reviews as well!

As always reviews are greatly appreciated!~


End file.
